The Truth
"The Truth" is the sixth episode of the first season of Bates Motel. It aired on April 22, 2013. Synopsis Norma warns Emma that some things are best kept to themselves, whilst Dylan asks Norman to move in with him. Summary After they discover that Shelby had the girl, Norma feels that it's best to talk to him. They let the girl stay overnight and report Shelby to the police the next day. Norma won't turn him in until Keith Summers' belt is found. Dylan and Norman go to Keith's boat and find the belt. Back at the house, Shelby comes and says that he wants to be with Norma still, so they go to the motel and have sex. When that happens, he hears water coming down the pipes. He goes to see where it's coming from and finds that the girl from the basement is there at the motel. She runs off in horror in the forest, Shelby tries to shoot her but Norma physically assaults him. Norman and Dylan come back and reveal that they threw the belt in to the harbor. Shelby returns and holds them at gunpoint, demands Dylan to drop his gun and says he wants to talk to them. There, he assaults Norma, leading Norman to attack him in a fit of rage. Shelby throws Norman into a wall and Norman falls unconscious, pending a battle between Dylan and Shelby, as Norma drags an unconscious Norman out to the car. A game of cat and mouse begins between Shelby and Dylan, and just as Norma realizes outside that she has forgotten her car keys in her bedroom, gun shots ring out from the house. A figure comes staggering out, grotesquely wounded, much to Norma's horror - it is Shelby, who has been shot once in the face and several times in the abdomen. As he lifts his arm to shoot, he crumbles to the ground, dead. Dylan runs out of the house and he and Norma embrace, and he reveals that he intends to tell the police the truth - until Norma reveals (via flashback) the truth behind Norman's father's death - Norman killed him in a fit of rage after his father beat Norma in a fit of anger, and has absolutely no recollection of it. At the end of the episode, Norma confides to Dylan that Norman needs to be protected, just as the police arrive. Cast Main Cast *Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates *Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates *Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett *Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody *Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin Guest Stars *Diana Bang as Jiao *David Cubitt as Sam Bates *Vincent Gale as Gil Turner *Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace *Mike Vogel as Zack Shelby Notes *This episode was watched by 2.93 million viewers *The scene in which Emma tells Norman "It must be a shock. Finding out the guy you're into is a total monster" is foreshadowing Norman's eventual fate as a serial killer. Videos Bates Motel 1x06 Promo 'The Truth' (HD) Bates Motel Inside The Episode The Truth (S1, E6) Gallery 01-dylan-with-truck.jpg 03-norma-races-to-see-whos-home.jpg 04-norma-isnt-happy-to-see-shelby.jpg 05-shelby-investigates-a-noise.jpg 06-norma-hurrys-after-shelby.jpg 07-norma-stops-shelby-from-firing.jpg 09-shelby-holds-a-gun-to-normans-head.jpg 10-shelby-yells-at-norma.jpg 11-dylan-fires-at-shelby.jpg 12-dylan-with-gun.jpg 13-shelby-makes-a-run-for-it.jpg 14-shelby-gets-hit.jpg 15-dylans-out-of-ammo.jpg 16-norma-drags-norman-to-safety.jpg 17-norma-calls-the-police.jpg 18-norma-helps-norman-to-the-car.jpg 19-norma-paralyzed-by-fear.jpg 20-shelby-bloody-shelby.jpg 21-dylan-arrives-in-time-to-see-shelby-fall.jpg 22-norma-tell-dylan-the-truth.jpg de:Doch in Wahrheit ... Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes